Tears
by GameCubeGirl1
Summary: A lone swordsman simply wishes to be beside a certain someone again. SPOILERS if you havent gotten to disc 2 or completed the game.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story, they all belong to Namco and the characters belong to Kosuke Fujishima.

Also the lyrics used here are from a song called "If only tears could bring you back" which is from the "pokemon the first movie" soundtrack and belongs to Midnight Sons. I was unable to find who wrote the lyrics so if anyone could let me know that'd be great cheers

EDIT: For some reason this story was taken off before because it contained song lyrics O.o, so if anyone can let me know what I'm doing wrong please let me know, because as far as I was aware, using song lyrics was fine as long as they were credited, so if I've missed something out please let me know

Tears

Lloyd Irving stood on the balcony of the house he and his dwarven step-father share. Since his father's departure to Derris-Kharlan just a couple of weeks ago, he had stood outside and gazed up at the sky every night to see whether it was clear and full of stars, reliving a hobby of his from long ago when he and his father did the very same thing on clear starry nights when they were together, and this was the first time since his father's departure, that the night sky was incredibly clear.

At this point, other 'father' Dirk, was in Iselia forest gathering last-minute firewood to keep them warm during the night, so Lloyd was alone with his thoughts for a while.

Those nights as father and son when he was a small child were some of the happiest moments of his life. But this time, it brought a longing in his heart, a longing to be with his dad once more and become the loving family he remembered only partly. And to ask a question which burned inside of him during each day he had to live with knowing he may never see his true father again. But it was more like a wish, a wish for him to be together with his father once more, if only to feel his presence when he needed it the most. But to do that from the start, he would have had to keep his father from choosing his own path. He couldn't do that to him, not after all Kratos had done for him. So to relieve the stress of missing his father, he asked his question in the form of a song.

A song he had known for years but was never clear on where it came from, but remembered...someone singing it to him as a child, nevertheless it was a favourite of his at this moment, as it reflected what was in his heart. In a strong yet gentle tenor voice, he allowed the words released from his lips to grace the air around him as he leaned forward on the balcony and lifted his head towards the stars, and softly, he began:

_"How will I start tomorrow without you here,_

who's heart will guide me when all the answers disappear"

Tears were already starting to form in the swordsmans eyes as he longed so much for the presence and comfort of the one person who made him complete, but he continued regardless of the tears threatening to stream down his soft cheeks.

_"Is it too late, are you too far gone to stay? _

Best friend's forever should never have to go away"

The next few lines of his song were almost screamed as he hoped for something, anything, to answer his cries ... or rather someone.

_"What will I do? You know, I'm only half without you_

How will I make it through?"

The tears came, flowing down his cheeks like never-ending waterfalls. He didn't care for them now, he just let them fall as his cries were carried by the wind towards the heavens.

_"If only tears could bring you back to me, if only love could find a way_

What I would do, what I would give, if you returned to me someday, somehow, someway

If my tears could bring you back to me"

He cast his mind back to the conversation he'd had with Kratos when their journey of world regeneration was only a few days underway. The conversation had consisted of Lloyd telling Kratos that he dreams of building a boat and sailing across the world once their journey was complete, he had also asked Kratos to join him. Although Kratos had politely declined, he so wished to join him and be with his son, but he knew future events would hold him back. Even before Lloyd found out Kratos was his father, he always felt he could trust this man, he was like a brother to him at the time, as he seemed to look out for him in his own little ways. And going sailing around the world with his son sounded like a dream come true.

_"I'd cry you an ocean, If you'd sail on home again. Waves of emotion will carry you, I know they can,_

Just let love guide you, and your heart will chart the course. Soon you'll be drifting, into the arms of your true north"

The tears still continued to fall, so much so that they had formed a small puddle around him, yet they refused to seep into the wood of the dwarven hand-built house.

_"Look in my eyes and you'll see, a million tears have gone by, and still they're not dry"_

He had briefly gazed down and noticed the small puddle, but as it was only a brief gaze, he failed to notice a faint aura beginning to form where they had fallen, and so he sang the chorus once more.

_"If only tears could bring you back to me, if only love could find a way_

What I would do, what I would give, if you returned to me someday, somehow, someway.

If my tears could bring you back to me"

In his minds eye, he pictured the final embrace he had shared with his father before he left for Derris-Kharlan, and it was also the last time Lloyd told him that he loved him. Kratos wasn't expecting this sudden burst of emotion from his son, and so he too had formed tears that threatened to fall, but he held them back to look strong for his son, and whispered to him;

"No matter where I go my son, I will always be with you. Perhaps not physically, but you will feel my presence when you need me the most."

These soothing words of comfort only caused Lloyd to tighten his grip on his father's waist and bury his head deeper into his chest, thinking that if he held on forever, his father wouldn't be able to leave him.

Again he yelled out the next lines of his song to emphasise his feelings.

_"I hold you close and shout the words I only whispered before_

For one more chance, for one last dance

There's nothing that I wouldn't give and more"

The aura that was now in place of his tears shimmered a deep blue and began to slowly rise and surround Lloyd's body, this went unknown to him again, as he sang the chorus of his song for the final time.

_"If only tears could bring you back to me, if only love could find a way_

What I would do, what I would give, if you returned to me someday, somehow, someway"

Noticing the aura for the first time, he looked down startled to find that this blue aura had now surrounded him entirely, yet it brought him an overwhelming sense of comfort and relief as it felt as though it was embracing him. He noticed that this aura also took on the colour and shine... of his father's angel wings.

Now he knew why it had all felt so warm and familiar. And just as he opened his mouth to sing the final line of his song, a deep, gentle yet strong soothing voice that he instantly recognised had beaten him to it, and he instantly remembered where he had heard that song before.

Kratos himself has sung that song to his child when his wife Anna had been taken away for experimentation on the Angelus Project, never to be seen or heard from again. This song helped him to soothe his son when he wondered where his mother was. And Kratos had always silently prayed that she would answer to his song. And now, Lloyd himself was doing the exact same thing without even realising it.

That deep voice sang the final line...

_"If my tears could bring you back, to me"_

And within the last word of their song, a faded image of his father appeared before him, wings gently flapping. The gentle smile and soft look in his eyes showed that Kratos had been wishing for his son the same way, and the blue aura, along with the image faded gently and blew towards the sky, ruffling Lloyd's hair as it passed, and letting him know...

That his wish had been granted.


End file.
